This application is a 371 of PCT/FR00/01099 filed Apr. 26, 2000.
The present invention relates to novel pharmaceutical compositions containing derivatives of 2-isoxazoles-8-aminotetralines.
Derivatives of 2-isoxazoles-8-aminotetralines and their use as medicaments have in particular been described by Eli Lilly in the European Patent Applications EP 385 658 and EP 471 515, as well as in the European Patent EP 498 590 which describes in particular 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-8-(5-isoxazolyl)-N,N-diisopropyl-2-naphthalenamine. The use of these compounds for treating irritable bowel syndrome has moreover been described in the European Patent Application EP 579 507.
However, none of these patents describes the administration of these products by transdermal route.
Now the Applicant has just discovered that compositions can be used for a topical administration comprising a derivative of 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline. In particular, the Applicant has perfected an adhesive polymer system (or xe2x80x9cpatchxe2x80x9d) comprising in its structure said derivative of 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline.
Therefore the invention relates to a matrix or reservoir pharmaceutical composition for an administration by topical route comprising at least one derivative of 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline in a therapeutically effective quantity and one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipients.
By derivative of 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline, is meant in particular all those which have been described in the patents mentioned previously. Said derivative of 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline can be presented in the form of the free base or in the form of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
By pharmaceutically acceptable salt, is meant in particular the addition salts of inorganic acids such as the hydrochloride, sulphate, phosphate, diphosphate, hydrobromide and nitrate or of organic acids such as the acetate, maleate, fumarate, tartrate, succinate, citrate, lactate, methane sulphonate, p-toluenesulphonate, pamoate, oxalate and stearate. The salts formed from bases such as sodium or potassium hydroxide are also included in the field of the present invention, when they are of use. For other examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts, reference can be made to xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical saltsxe2x80x9d, J Pharm. Sci. 66:1 (1977).
Preferably, the derivative of 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline will be in the form of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
Different forms of matrices or reservoirs can be used. These include in particular creams, emulsions, gels or also substances which can be gelled in air. Preferably, a patch will be used which will contain in its matrix the 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline derivative. Said patch can be presented in different forms: reservoir; matrix on adhesive polymer; DIA patch (i.e. xe2x80x9cDrug In Adhesivexe2x80x9d), in other words a patch in the form of a single adhesive polymer layer in which the active ingredient is distributed; or finally a multilayered patch. These various forms of patch are in particular described in the following reference work: Technology Advances in drug Delivery, PJB Publications Ltd., p. 85-100 (1998). When the composition is in the form of a patch, the said DIA form will be preferred.
The excipients can be polymers or copolymers or simply monomers. Preferably, the composition will incorporate adhesive polymers or copolymers such as elastomers of the polyethylenevinylacetate (EVA) type, polymers or copolymers based on styrene, polyisobutylene or acrylic polymers or copolymers, and in particular methacrylic copolymers.
When the polymer or copolymer excipients are included in a composition according to the invention, one or more plasticizer agents can also be present. These plasticizer agents include, for example, tributylacetyl citrate or any other pharmaceutically acceptable plasticizer agent known to a person skilled in the art.
When the composition according to the invention is in the form of an aqueous gel, a gelling agent is present preferably in a proportion of 20 to 50%. Gelling agents which can be used for topical compositions according to the invention include in particular cellulose derivatives and in particular hydroxyl-propyl-methyl cellulose (HPMC), or poloxamers (i.e. copolymers of polyethylene and propylene glycol), in particular Lutrol(copyright) F127 (BASF).
The topical compositions according to the invention can moreover include other excipients in order to facilitate the transdermal passage of the derivative of 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline, in other words promoters of transdermal absorption, and in particular alcohols or polyols such as ethanol, 1,3-butanediol, polyethyleneglycols (PEG), the esters of fatty acids, in particular the triglycerides of caprylic and capric acids and in particular Miglyol(copyright) (Hxc3xcls, Marl, Germany), or other surfacants or amphiphilic substances known to a person skilled in the art. Among the promoters of transdermal absorption, ethanol or the esters of fatty acids such as Miglyol(copyright) will be preferred.
Finally, the compositions according to the invention can also include where appropriate and in particular when they are presented in the form of an aqueous gel, a preservative agent, preferably propylene glycol. Similarly, they can also include an anti-oxidizing agent, and in particular ethylenediamihetetracetic acid (EDTA).
Among the derivatives of 8-isexazole-2-aminotetraline, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-8-(5-isoxazolyl)-N,N-diisopropyl-2-naphtlialenamine will be quite particularly preferred.
The preparation of the derivatives of 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline, and in particular of 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-8-(5-isoxazolyl)-N,N-diisopropyl-2-naphthalenamine is described in Patents or Patent Applications EP 385 658, EP 471 515, EP 498 590 and EP 979 507. These compounds can be salified if necessary according to the usual methods known to a person skilled in the art.
A topical pharmaceutical composition according to the invention will preferably contain between approximately 5 and 80 mg, more preferably between approximately 5 and 50 mg, and more particularly between approximately 5 and 20 mg, for example approximately 5 mg of the derivative of 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline, this mass being calculated with respect to said derivative in the form of a free base. This dose should allow the daily treatment of a patient to be ensured, but it is the attending doctor who will definitively decide on the frequency of application.
Finally, in order to ensure an optimum level of transdermal passage, the pH of the topical pharmaceutical composition according to the invention will preferably be comprised between 7 and 9.5, more preferentially between 8 and 9.5 when the derivative of 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline is in the form of a free base. When the derivative of 8-isoxazole-2-aniinotetraline is in the form of a salt, the pH of the topical pharmaceutical composition according to the invention will preferably be comprised between 5 and 7.5, and more preferentially between 5.5 and 7.
The invention also relates to the use of a derivative of 8-isoxazole-2-aminotetraline, and in particular 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-8-(5-isoxazolyl)-N,N-diisopropyl-2-naphthalenamine, in order to produce a medicament allowing a transdermal administration, in particular in the treatment of irritable bowel syndrome.
Unless defined in another manner, all the technical and scientific terms used here have the same meaning as that commonly understood by an ordinary specialist in the field to which the invention belongs. Similarly, all publications, patent applications, all patents and all other references mentioned here are incorporated by way of reference.